<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First encounter by Jurudo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919908">First encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurudo/pseuds/Jurudo'>Jurudo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MLG Leon [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Raihan is a brat, Raihan is good but Leon is better, Toxic gamer Leon, Toxic gaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurudo/pseuds/Jurudo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting between MLG Leon and Salty Raihan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon &amp; Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MLG Leon [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally the last tournament of the season and so far, no one has come even close to being a challenge to him. His last opponent was supposed to be quite skilled but he had no doubt that it would be an easy win for him.</p>
<p>Leon knew he could be a bit smug about his wins but with him holding the top Galar rank for the past year, he thinks he’s justified to flex his skills whenever he can. He took out his rotom phone checking how much more time he had to kill, it would be another 20 minutes before he had to be back. He wasn’t allowed to wander far since he’d get lost but it would probably be fine if he didn’t go too far and so he set an alarm for a little before he had to be back and left to check out around the area.</p>
<p>There were more people than he thought they’d be, some even wearing his merch and he have to admit it did make him happy to see how many of his fans were here just to see him destroy someone. Unfortunately that also meant it didn’t take him long to be swarmed by fans asking him questions, wanting his autograph, and some just trying to get close to him.</p>
<p>He did his best to answer them all but it didn’t take him long to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of people trying to get his attention, it probably wasn’t the best idea to wander by himself he realized. Leon started looking for an opening, trying to find a way out of the crowd without being rude to his fans when a loud voice told everyone to give him some space and amazingly enough, they all listened to him.</p>
<p>The owner of the group stepped through and they parted for him, the first thing Leon noticed was how tall the man was. He’d have to admit it almost made him mad but then but before he could decide if he should be thankful or mad at the stranger, he was being dragged off by him. They were back in the waiting area for the players, an area only staff and those playing today were allowed meaning this guy had to be one of those and he didn’t look like a gamer.</p>
<p>“I know you could probably throw anyone that messed with you but it was a little dumb of you to go out there with no body guard.” Leon couldn’t help but feel irked by this stranger casually insulting him.</p>
<p>“You’re right, in game or life I could certainly crush anyone that even tries to challenge me as I’m sure you can see with a track record like mine.” He saw the other twitch.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think someone could actually be as cocky as you clearly are.”</p>
<p>“It’s not being cocky if I know I’m going to win.” The man stomped his foot like a child before glaring pointedly at him.</p>
<p>“You’re really a fool if you think this battle will be an easy victory!” and before he could even reply the man was running out of the room, leaving him alone. Leon was left staring confusedly at the door he left through, he didn’t know what he could’ve said to set him off but he didn’t have much time to give it a thought before someone entered to tell him they’d be starting soon. He did a quick stretch and pulled his glove tight, it was finally time for him to end this season.</p>
<p>“It’s finally time for what we have all been waiting for! The showdown between our current champ, Leon aka ChampionTime1 and a new face in the MLG world Raihan aka TheGreatRaihan!” Once the announcer was done Leon confidently walked on stage. His fans chanted his name and he couldn’t resist doing his signature Charizard pose, when he was done Raihan was already on stage Glaring at him which only made Leon smirk.</p>
<p>“So you’ll be my opponent huh, I guess it makes sense why you got your panties in a twist when I stated the truth.” As predicted this just got Raihan even more worked up, he doubted anyone besides himself could see how angry the other was and all Leon wanted to do was tease him more but he had a title to keep.</p>
<p>“I’ll show you what happens when you underestimate the Great Raihan!” Raihan did his gao pose before they both moved to their respective seats and the game was on. Leon would have to admit Raihan was better than he expected he actually had to focus and not that he would ever say it out loud but he could tell if he let up even a little, there would be a new champion. </p>
<p>He’d normally be able to crush whoever challenged him before the 5 minute mark even hit but with Raihan each round lasted 10 minutes however it would all come down to this, the final round, they both had one win each. Leon felt his heart race, it’s been a long while since someone has made him work so hard for a victory but then Raihan made the wrong move, it only took that one mistake and the tournament was over. </p>
<p>Leon looked over at the other and could see his shoulders shaking, he couldn’t tell if it was in sadness or anger and before he was able to tell the crowd roared and the announcer walked on stage. He held Leon’s hand up, displaying his victory before addressing the two saying things like ‘it was a good fight’ and Raihan should be proud of how far he’d come. The two were then expected to face each other and shake hands but he really couldn’t help himself as he leaned in and whispered.</p>
<p>“It’s really no surprise that a filthy casual like you lost but I guess you did well for a noob.” He felt the other go rigid and try to pull his hand away but not before Leon struck his charizard pose. He finally released Raihan who glared at him, absolutely fuming, shouting how he’d definitely defeat him next time. </p>
<p>“Just you wait, I’ll knock that stupid smirk off your face and than you’ll have to admit I’m better than you!” Leon simply smiled, he’d be looking forward to what his man had in store for him as he walked him stomp off the stage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry, soon Leon will start being nicer to Raihan. Hope you enjoyed this one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>